


A Smooth Criminal

by TheWolfQueen



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: (but Bob isn't really complaining), -Ish, Hostage Situations, Jealousy, M/M, Other, Pining, originally posted on fanfiktion.de
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfQueen/pseuds/TheWolfQueen
Summary: Wieder einmal erhalten die drei ??? einen Brief von Hugenay, der ihnen ein Rätsel aufgibt. So weit so gut. Doch kurz vor dem Ziel wird Bob plötzlich niedergeschlagen, und findet sich in der unangenehmsten – oder doch angenehmsten? – Geiselsituation seines Lebens wieder.





	A Smooth Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Kurzer Hinweis: Ich habe mich zwar sowohl bei den Hörspielen, als auch bei den Büchern bedient, halte mich aber grundsätzlich eher an die Hörspielreihenfolge, i.e. Superpapagei findet vor dem seltsamen Wecker statt!

Justus und Peter sind Bobs beste Freunde. Und trotzdem gibt es immer wieder Tage, an denen Bob Justus hasst. In neun von zehn Fällen ist Justus der klügste Mensch im Raum, und er weiß es ganz genau. Und egal wie klug alle anderen sind, sie sind niemals so klug wie Justus, und oft genug zeigt Justus ganz deutlich, dass er sich dieser Tatsache bewusst ist. Peter scheint das nicht viel auszumachen, er legt einfach mehr Wert auf seine Sportlichkeit, doch Bob geht es gelegentlich unter die Haut. Er zeigt es nicht, natürlich nicht, Justus ist sein Freund, und meistens kann er nichts dafür (und wenn er allzu abgehoben wird, stutzen Bob und Peter ihn freundschaftlich zurück), aber manchmal kann er nicht anders, als Justus dafür zu hassen.

Sicher, er hat andere Stärken, Justus wird sich niemals so gut mit Kunst oder Musik auskennen, und auch in sozialer Interaktion schlägt Bob den ersten Detektiv oftmals. Insbesondere die Mädchen sind ihm eher zugetan, was gelegentlich wiederum Justus‘ Neid weckt. Aber sich daran zu erinnern nützt nicht viel, wenn Bob sich zusammenreißen muss, Justus nicht verbal eine zu verpassen, wenn dieser wieder einmal über ein Thema monologiert, zu dem Bob fast genauso viel sagen könnte. Egal, wie viel Zeit er mit seinen Büchern verbringt, Justus wird immer der sein, der als ‚der Schlaue‘ betrachtet wird.

Zugegeben, wenn sich mal wieder irgendein Verbrecher aufgrund dessen Justus als ‚Erzfeind‘ herauspickt, ist Bob ihm nicht böse, aber manchmal wünscht er sich schon, dass die Leute ihm auch mal ein bisschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken würden.

„He, Erde an Bob!“, reißt Peter ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Bist du heute Abend nun dabei oder nicht?“

„Was? Ja, ja, natürlich“, versichert Bob seinen Freunden. „Das lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen!“

Heute Abend steht die Auflösung ihres neusten Falles bevor, und Bob würde sich eher einen Arm abhacken, als das zu verpassen.

Der Fall hatte sie quer durch Rocky Beach und das Umland geführt, und begonnen hatte er mit einem Brief. Mal wieder. Von Hugenay. Ebenfalls, mal wieder. Und so wie Hugenays frühere Kontaktaufnahmen, waren Bob an dem Brief zwei Dinge aufgefallen. Zum einen, das enthaltene Rätsel. Natürlich. Das sie heute Abend hoffentlich erfolgreich lösen würden. Zum andere, dass Hugenay stur ausschließlich Justus ansprach, selbst wenn der Fall offenkundig an sie alle Drei gerichtet war. Womit er wieder bei dem Grund war, warum er Justus manchmal hasst. Denn Hugenays Meinung hin oder her, Justus hat bisher noch keinen Fall allein gelöst. 

Ein letztes Mal überprüfen sie ihre Rucksäcke für den nächtlichen Ausflug, dann machen sie sich auf den Heimweg, um vor dem großen Finale noch einen Happen zu essen.

~*~

Um Punkt 21 Uhr treffen sie sich vor der Zentrale wieder. Sie haben das Gemälde – denn natürlich geht es um ein Gemälde – bis zu einem Lagerhaus verfolgt, von wo es in dieser Nacht abgeholt werden soll. 

Mit den Rädern fahren sie zu anderen Seite der Stadt. Es ist schon dunkel, als sie ankommen. In der Halle brennt kein Licht, und es ist kein Wagen zu sehen.

„Schauen wir uns um“, flüstert Justus. „Peter und ich gehen einmal ringsrum, du wartest hier“, weißt er Bob an. 

Bob zuckt mit den Schultern, ihm ist es recht, und irgendjemand muss den Eingang im Auge behalten. 

Seine Freunde schleichen los, schon nach kurzer Zeit sind sie im Dunkeln verschwunden. 

Aufmerksam beobachtet Bob die Umgebung. Früher oder später muss jemand auftauchen, doch sie wissen noch nicht, wer. Hugenay wird es nicht sein, da sind sie sich einigermaßen sicher, weshalb auch Inspector Cotta nur am Rande Bescheid weiß.

Offensichtlich irrten sie sich da. Denn kaum fünf Minuten später nähert sich zu Fuß eine Gestalt, die ganz eindeutig weder Justus noch Peter ist. Hastig macht Bob einen Schritt nach hinten, tiefer in die Schatten hinein.

Ein Zweig knackt unter seinem Schuh, und er muss einen Fluch unterdrücken.

Der Kopf der Person fährt zur Seite. „Justus?“, fragt die Gestalt, und selbst an diesem einen Wort erkennt Bob den unverwechselbaren französischen Akzent.

Und wieder ist da diese Woge von Neid, die Bob gelegentlich überkommt. Denn natürlich erwartet Hugenay Justus. Schließlich kann es ja nur Justus sein, der das Rätsel löst. Nur Justus, der dem Kunstdieb zuvor kommen könnte. Nur Justus, niemals Bob. Die Bitterkeit in seinen Gedanken überrascht ihn selbst.

Er weiß, dass er sich nicht verstecken kann. Wenn er sich bewegt, wird Hugenay ihn bemerken. Wenn er es nicht tut, wird er ihn ebenfalls finden, denn Bob steht mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Sobald Hugenay mit einer Taschenlampe in seine Richtung leuchtet, ist er geliefert. Also entscheidet er sich für Angriff.

„Nein, nicht Justus. Denn auch wenn Sie das konsequent ignorieren, unser Detektivbüro besteht aus mehr als einer Person“, erklärt er, und macht einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Ah, Bob“, kommt die Erwiederung, und Bob muss zugeben, dass es ihm gefällt, dass Hugenay tatsächlich seinen Namen kennt, und ihn offensichtlich an seiner Stimme erkennen kann, auch wenn er Bobs Existenz normalerweise keines Wortes würdigt.

„Richtig“, sagt Bob, oder vielmehr, will er sagen, denn im nächsten Moment zieht ihm jemand von hinten eins über den Kopf.

~*~

Als Bob wieder zu sich kommt ist er an einen Stuhl gebunden, und Hugenay steht vor ihm. Er fühlt sich sofort an ihre Begegnung im Fall ‚seltsamer Wecker‘ erinnert. Hugenays großer Auftritt in der Lagerhalle ist ihm bis heute sehr gut im Gedächtnis geblieben. Auch damals war er es gewesen, der sich an einen Stuhl gefesselt wiedergefunden hatte. Kann _das_ nicht zur Abwechslung mal Justus passieren?

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Bob. Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, mein Freund hätte einfach das Bild abholen können“, sagt der Kunstdieb. Er klingt tatsächlich aufrichtig entschuldigend, und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung nimmt Bob es ihm ab.

Bisher hat Hugenay sie schließlich noch nie angegriffen – auch wenn er bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen damit gedroht hatte –, weshalb Bob sich auch recht wenig Sorgen gemacht hat, als er sich ihm vor der Lagerhalle offenbarte. Und er muss zugeben, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er gefesselt ist, geht es ihm gut. Bis auf das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Hinterkopf scheint er unverletzt zu sein. 

„Peter und Justus werden mich suchen kommen“, sagt er ohne auf die Entschuldigung einzugehen, „und vermutlich werden sie die Polizei mitbringen.“

Hugenay lacht, dieses seltsame leise Kichern, das Bob viel zu sympathisch findet.

„Genau darauf baue ich, Bob.“

Da er nicht weiß, was er darauf antworten soll, verrenkt Bob sich stattdessen den Hals um herauszufinden, ob Hugenays ‚Freund‘ sich noch im Raum befand. 

Hugenay deutete seine Bewegung richtig. Wieder dieses Lachen. „Wir sind alleine, Bob. Zumindest so lange, bis deine Freunde sich zeigen.“

Die Information löst bei Bob gemischte Gefühle aus. Trotz der überraschenden Gewaltanwendung durch einen Handlanger Hugenays hat er keine übermäßige Angst vor dem Mann. Aber er ist auch nicht allzu scharf darauf, längere Zeit alleine mit ihm in einem Raum zu verbringen. Seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, ist ungewohnt. Normalerweise fällt diese zweifelhafte Ehre Justus zu, und wie erwähnt beneidet Bob ihn manchmal darum. In diesem Moment ist er sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher.

Hugenay setzt sich auf einen Stuhl Bob gegenüber. In dem düsteren, schmuddeligen Raum – ein leerstehndes Haus? - sieht er in seinem Anzug unpassend elegant aus. Er mag inzwischen sicher fünfzig Jahre alt sein, aber Bob kann nicht leugnen, dass er ausgesprochen gut aussieht. Das dunkle Haar ist voller grauer Strähnen, und die hellbraune Haut ist von Fältchen durchzogen, aber die Augen über den hohen Wangenknochen immer noch so durchdringend, wie Bob sie in Erinnerung hatte. Vielleicht sieht Hugenay heute sogar besser als damals, als sie ihm das erste Mal begegnet sind. Außerdem hat er einfach eine Ausstrahlung, die einen irgendwie für ihn einnimmt. Krimineller hin oder her.

„Hast du Angst vor mir, Bob?“, fragt er.

Bob schüttelt den Kopf und wünscht sich im Stillen, Hugenay würde aufhören, seinen Namen auf diese Art zu sagen. Er hat schon immer was für Akzente übrig gehabt, und Hugenays gefällt ihm ausgesprochen gut.

Kurz fragt er sich, warum Hugenay ihn eigentlich hier festhält. Er kann doch unmöglich glauben, dass er an das Gemälde kommen kann, nur, weil er Bob als Ablenkungsmanöver einsetzt. Es gibt einfach keine erfolgversprechende Art, auf die Hugenay noch in die Lagerhalle und an das Gemälde kommen könnte. Doch dann fällt ihm wieder der Satz ein, mit dem Hugenay charakterisiert worden war, als sie das erste Mal mit ihm zu tun hatten.

‚Hugenay kann. Der ist so gerissen, dass er es kann.‘ Und auch wenn Bobs Faszination erst nach dem Zusammentreffen im Fall ‚seltsamer Wecker‘ begann, so hallt der Satz immer noch manchmal in seinem Kopf nach.

Eine plötzliche Bewegung lässt Bob zusammen zucken. Hugenay ist aufgestanden, und kommt langsam auf ihn zu.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragt Hugenay mit leichter Besorgnis in der Stimme.

Bob nickt. „Ich hab bloß… geträumt.“

Was vielleicht nicht das Klügste war, wenn man bedenkt, dass er sich mit einerm der meistgesuchten Kunstdiebe der Gegenwart in einem Raum befindet. 

„Und was träumt ein Detektiv so?“ Hugenay klingt amüsiert. 

Bob gibt sich alle Mühe, nicht rot zu werden. Er kommt sich abwechselnd vor wie in einem schlechten Bond-Film und wie einem der Träume, die ihn nach der Geschichte mit dem schreienden Wecker – und nach Lydia Cartiers Poltergeist – und nach dem Vorfall um Hugenays angebliches ‚Erbe‘ – gelegentlich heimgesucht hatten. Oh, es waren keine Albträume. Es war viel schlimmer.

Denn wie Bob gerade wieder einmal feststellen muss, ist Victor Hugenay ein ausgesprochen gutaussehender, unglaublich charismatischer Mann, und Bob hat schon vor Jahren aufgegeben, so zu tun, als wäre er nicht bi.

„Du benimmst dich ungewöhnlich, Bob. So kenne ich dich von unseren früheren Treffen gar nicht!“ Es ist beinahe beunruhigend, wie ehrlich besorgt Hugenay klingt. Als würde er sich tatsächlich um Bobs Wohlergehen kümmern. Was diesem nicht unbedingt dabei hilft, seine Nervosität, die so gar nichts mit Angst zu tun hat, unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

‚Tja‘, hätte Bob beinahe gesagt, ‚Normalerweise sind wir viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Sie festsetzen zu wollen, wenn Sie erstmal das Spielfeld betreten haben, als dass ich auf dumme Ideen kommen könnte.‘

Er sagt es natürlich nicht, aber viel fehlt nicht. Und es stimmt nun einmal. Normalerweise ist der Fall abgeschlossen – und Hugenay mal wieder auf und davon – wenn er Gelegenheit bekommt, viel zu ausgiebig über den Kunstdieb nachzudenken. 

Hugenay steht auf und nähert sich Bob. Dieser macht Anstalten, ihm auszuweichen – wenn Hugenay jetzt anfängt, ihn in irgendeiner Weise zu berühren, und sei es nur, um zu prüfen, ob er fiebert, wird er vermutlich wahnsinnig. Weit kann Bob sich natürlich nicht bewegen – er hat wenig Lust, den Stuhl mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen und hintenüber zu fallen – aber natürlich bekommt Hugenay trotzdem mit, was er tut.

„Ich will dir nichts tun, wirklich nicht“, wiederholt Hugenay.

Und Bob wünscht sich ganz weit weg. Denn selbst wenn Hugenay nicht bald errät, warum Bob ihm gerne ausweichen würde, dann wird er ihn zumindest für ziemlich seltsam halten. Was zwar besser, aber auch nicht wirklich in Bobs Interesse ist. Im Moment betet er nur, dass Justus und Peter so schnell wie möglich heraus bekommen, wohin Hugenay ihn verschleppt hat, damit sie ihn aus dieser Situation befreien können.

Ein kleiner Teil von Bobs Gehirn ist übrigens gerade sehr aktiv dabei, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Da ist er schon mal das Zentrum von Hugenays Aufmerksamkeit, und alles was er will, ist es wieder zu verlassen.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen sogar“, würgt Bob bemüht trocken eine Antwort hervor, und Hugenay lacht wieder. Er ist fast schon verdächtig gut gelaunt.

Ein kurzer, freundlicher Druck auf der Schulter schickt etwas wie einen sanften elektrischen Schlag durch Bobs Körper, aber Hugenay geht an ihm vorbei zum Fenster weiter, und scheint nichts von seiner Reaktion mitbekommen zu haben.

„Aber jetzt erzählen Sie mal, wie stellen Sie sich das hier vor?“, fragt Bob schließlich nach einigen Momenten Stille. „Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass Peter und Just das Bild komplett unbewacht lassen, während sie mich suchen kommen.“

Denn ein bisschen neugierig ist er trotz allem natürlich schon. Das hier mag zwar die angenehmste – oder vielleicht doch unangenehmste? – Geiselsituation sein, in der er sich bisher befunden hat, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass es immer noch einen Fall gibt. Was ihm zugegebenermaßen zwischendurch kurz entfallen sein könnte.

„Du erwartest jetzt doch nicht wirklich von mir, dass ich dir den ganzen Plan erkläre, oder?“, antwortet Hugenay. Er klingt immer noch ausgesprochen vergnügt. „Dann hättet ihr doch gar kein Rätsel mehr zu lösen!“

„Das wird doch eh ohne mich passieren“, murmelt Bob beinahe griesgrämig. „Wenn jemand hier auftaucht ist wahrscheinlich schon alles vorbei.“

„Warum denn so niedergeschlagen, Bob?“

Er kann hören, wie Hugenay sich hinter ihm bewegt, und es macht ihn nervös, dass er nicht sehen kann, was passiert. Im Laufe ihrer Fälle hat er eine ziemlich gesunde Paranoia entwickelt, wenn es um mehr oder weniger freundliche Gangster geht. Meistens haben die nämlich irgendetwas Hundsgemeines vor. Selbst, wenn sie Victor Hugenay heißen.

„Ich werde dir schon nichts tun“, versichert Hugenay zum wiederholten Male, als Bob ihm nicht antwortet, „und der gute Justus kann dich nachher darüber aufklären, wie genau er das Rätsel gelöst und dabei die Falle übersehen hat.“

Und da ist er wieder, der hässliche Neid, der seinen Kopf reckt, als Hugenay Akzent sich um den Namen ‚Justus‘ webt. Die Information – das es unter dem Rätsel auch noch eine Falle gibt, die es Hugenay vermutlich ermöglichen wird, sich einmal mehr aus dem Staub zu machen – geht dabei völlig an ihm vorbei. Auf Justus hatte Hugenay damals Brittany angesetzt. Um Bob völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen, hätte er bloß selbst auftauchen müssen.

So drehen sich Bobs Gedanken in diesem Moment auch nur noch am Rande um den Fall. Das Gemälde ist sicher, dank Inspektor Cotta und seiner Männer. Soll Hugenay doch wieder ungestraft davon kommen. Wenn er ehrlich ist, kann Bob sich ein Leben mit dem Wissen, dass Victor Hugenay hinter Gittern sitzt, sowieso kaum vorstellen. Das widerspricht einfach komplett seinem Weltbild. Sie können Hugenay hinterher rennen, vielleicht gehen sie ihm sogar ein bisschen auf die Nerven, aber am Ende kommt der Kunstdieb ja doch immer wieder davon, und das Spiel beginnt von vorne.

„Monsieur Hugenay...“, setzt Bob an, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wie er weiter machen soll. Es geht mehr darum, die Worte auszusprechen, als darum, tatsächlich zu kommunizieren.

„Ja, Bob?“, erwidert Hugenay.

Bob zuckt zusammen, als die Stimme direkt hinter ihm spricht. Er hat nicht gehört, dass Hugenay ihm so dicht gekommen ist. Jetzt muss er direkt hinter Bob stehen. Mit einem tiefen Einatmen versucht Bob seinen Schrecken zu beruhigen. Fast meint er, Hugenay riechen zu können, eine Mischung aus Aftershave und Tabak, die viel angenehmer ist, als sie es sein sollte.

„Warum kommen Sie eigentlich immer wieder zu uns zurück?“ Die Frage verlässt ohne Bobs Zustimmung seinen Mund, und kaum hat er sie ausgesprochen, ärgert er sich über seine Formulierung.

Hugenay spaziert wieder an ihm vorbei, zurück zu dem Stuhl, der ihm gegenüber steht, und Bob versucht ohne Erfolg, seinen Blick nicht über Hugenays Gestalt gleiten zu lassen. Bloß gut, dass sie alleine im Zimmer sind, denkt er, denn für jeden Beobachter wäre seine verdammte Schwärmerei vermutlich ungefähr so offensichtlich, als würde er sie mit einem Megafon herausschreien. 

Es wäre lustig, wenn es nicht so peinlich wäre – so selbstbewusst und souverän Bob normalerweise im Umgang mit Mädchen ist, so nervös und verlegen ist er jetzt.

„Ach“, Hugenay macht eine wegwerfende Geste, die Bobs Blick auf seine schlanken, eleganten Hände lenkt. Unwillkürlich fragt er sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn Hugenay sie in seinen Haaren vergraben würde, während er… Gewaltsam zwingt er seine Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart, bevor seine Fanatsie mit ihm durchgehen kann. 

„Es macht einfach Spaß, euch herauszufordern. Das Leben wird sonst so langweilig.“ Dankenswerterweise geht Hugenay nicht weiter auf die unglückliche Wortwahl ein. Was nichts daran ändert, dass Bob sich gerne selbst ohrfeigen wüde.

„Und warum reden Sie dann immer nur mit Justus, wenn Sie uns alle herausfordern wollen?“, entfährt es Bob, bevor er sich und seinen Neid wieder im Griff hat. Soviel zu vorsichtigerem Reden. Damit wäre er dann jetzt bei zwei Ohrfeigen.

Ein Lächeln huscht über Hugenays Gesicht, die Art Lächeln, die ihn noch mehr als sonst wie eine Raubkatze aussehen lässt, und bei der Bob gleichzeitig vor ihm auf die Knie gehen und vor ihm wegrennen will.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig, oder?“, fragte Hugenay, honigsüß, und Bob will am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.

Jetzt hat Hugenay es herausbekommen, jetzt hat er Bobs Geheimnis erraten. Bob wartet nur darauf, ausgelacht zu werden. Möge sich der Boden unter ihm auftun!

Doch im nächsten Moment ertönt ein dumpfes Geräusch, und Hugenays Aufmerksamkeit richtet sich wieder ganz auf die Umgebung. Es fühlt sich fast an, als hätte jemand ein physisches Gewicht von Bob genommen.

„Ah, ich glaube, die Kavallerie naht!“, erklärt Hugenay mit der alten Vergnügtheit, als hätte er Bob nicht gerade durch eine winzige Änderung in Tonfall und Mimik völlig in Verlegenheit gebracht.

„Au revoir, Bob! Wir sehen uns bestimmt eines Tages wieder!“, verabschiedet er sich, und verschwindet aus Bobs Sichtfeld. Ein letzter, kurzer Druck auf Bobs Schulter, ein letztes Kichern.

Eine Tür fällt dumpf ins Schloss und Bob ist allein.

Zwei Minuten später stürmen Justus und Peter, gefolgt von Cotta und einer Handvoll Uniformierter, den Raum.

„Ihr habt ihn gerade verpasst“, teilt Bob ihnen abwesend mit. Er ist noch mit sich selbst und den Gedanken an die letzte halbe Stunde beschäftigt. 

Peter schneidet die Fesseln durch, doch Bob bewegt sich gar nicht. Er bekommt es nicht einmal richtig mit.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigt Justus sich, und sein Tonfall ruft Bob ins Gedächtnis, in welchem Zustand er sich befinden muss.

Noch immer ist ihm übermäßig warm, vermutlich ist er knallrot, seine Jeans ist unangenehm eng, und in seinem Gesichtsausdruck dürften sich noch Reste von Verlegenheit und Tagträumerei finden. 

Keine Chance, dass Justus nicht genau die richtigen Schlüsse zieht.

Mit einem Stöhnen vergräbt Bob das Gesicht in den Händen und verflucht gedanklich Just, sich selbst, Hugenay, diesen Fall, und die Welt im Allgemeinen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl der Hauptgrund für diese Story ist, dass ich auf Hugenay steh seit ich irgendwie... zwölf bin.
> 
> (...wenn übrigens jemandem n besserer Titel einfällt, gerne her damit...)


End file.
